


Sex Workers AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex workers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: How does one get in the business of making amateur porn? Well for Arya it was more the desire to scratch an itch, to push the boundaries of what was socially acceptable. For Gendry it was a matter of money. Porn pays and he had student loans to pay off.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: AU Fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Sex Workers AU

#7

Sex Workers AU

Gendrya

xXx

Cum@me69: You guys are so fucking hot!

Nerdgal: Any chance you two are interested in a threesome?

Doublestuffed: *drooling emoji*

-

-

-

-

How does one get in the business of making amateur porn? Well for Arya it was more the desire to scratch an itch, to push the boundaries of what was socially acceptable. For Gendry it was a matter of money. Porn pays and he had student loans to pay off. 

They had both stopped not long before they met each other. Gendry no longer needed the money and Arya was losing interest in the idea of it. So, they never mentioned it to the other, there was no reason to. They had just met there was no guarantee they would last. Expect they did. For nearly a decade they dated and eventually married, but they still said nothing to the other about what they had done privately for what amounted to years. 

That is until Arya walked in on Gendry cleaning off his harddrive. She had teased him, not really getting a good look at the videos as she passed, telling him she hadn’t pegged him for the kind of guy who jacked off to other guys, but when he didn’t answer she turned around and got a better look. 

“That’s you!” she exclaimed, a grin on her face. “You taped yourself jacking off?” she asks. 

With his face beat red he turned her and said; “I did. Is there a problem with that?” 

“Of course not. I did too.” she replies without thinking. They both stare at each other for a long moment before;

“Did you… post them… anywhere?” Gendry asks. 

“Maybe. Did you?” 

He nod. 

It didn’t take long for them to realize that they had actually followed each other back in their haydays and after a good long laugh, they went on to discuss an upcoming dinner with her parents. 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Arya brought it up again. “Did you enjoy it?” she asks. “Posting videos of yourself that is.” 

Gendry shrugs, he did, but he doesn’t really know how she might feel about it and the idea that she might be creeped out by it, stops him cold. “Did you?” 

“Yes.” she replies honestly. Leave it to Arya to power on ahead shamelessly. “It was thrilling for awhile. No one knew who I was. I was doing something my family would disown me for and I just felt so free.” 

Gendry smiles. “I did it cause I needed the money to pay off my school loans, but I kind of enjoyed it too. Lots of people seemed to like it.” 

“Can’t really blame them there.” she grins, sliding into his lap. 

It's another few days before Arya suggests they film themselves together. They don’t have to post it if it doesn’t turn out very well, but it could be fun to try it again. It had lost its thrill for her awhile ago, but maybe together it could be exciting again. 

Gendry agrees, only slightly nervous about the idea, but the video turns out great and they decide to create a new account, one that will combine their old accounts into one. It’s a hit, and they settle on making videos every few weeks. Neither of them can be identified in the videos, so they have nothing to worry about in their personal and professional lives and the thrill of the secret only makes it that much more exciting. 

-

-

-

“Fuck.” Arya breathes, head thrown back to avoid the camera. Gendry’s got it in hand, filming her breasts as they bounce in time with his thrusts. 

When he pulls out, she takes that as her queue to turn over. She feels him reenter her, his large hand on the small of her back. She turns her face away as he sets the camera on the table at just the right angle to get the good stuff without giving them away and begins thrusting again, pounding into her roughly. She moans and cries out, hands fisting the sheets.

“Fuck yes.” she groans shaking as her orgasm overtakes her. 

Gendry reaches over and switches the camera off before he collapses next to her, his breathing beginning to even out. “This was a great idea.” he tells her as she turns over to cuddle into his side. 

She grins. It really was. 


End file.
